Khaos of Prime Earth
by MercilessSun
Summary: Creatures known as the Khaos have possessed the multiverse's strongest villains: Darkseid, Ocean Master, the First Lantern, Bane, Ares, and the Reverse-Flash. But 18 years later, after all heroes and weaker villains died, new heroes arrive and will fight to take the multiverse back.
1. Har-El's Story

**Hey guys, MercilessSun here. I bring to you DC nerds a new DC fanfiction. Khaos of Prime Earth. Prepare to meet old enemies and new heroes. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I remember when the heroes fell. I may not have been there, but my original self does when her cousin died. It was a dark day in Metropolis, when the Khaos arrived. Her name was Kara Zor-El, cousin to Kal-El, also known as Superman. My name is Har-El, a clone to Kara before she died to ensure that Earth and possibly all of reality was not destroyed. And to make sure that I know what to do when I awaken, she entrusted me with her memories an a key to the Fortress of Solitude.

I arrived at the Fortress and saw the keyhole. I put it and turned it, and inside I saw the metallic skeletons of the Superman robots. I walked around the fortress, looking at a world that was not ine, but theirs, but I was not looking for Kryptonian history, I was looking for the main console to his network.

In the main lab, I found it. I typed the password, and found the file she told me to find. It was a video with Kal-El.

"Greetings, Har-El. Yes, I've known of your existence, and it's not important of how, but it is important that you listen. The world is in great danger, and the Khaos are to blame, if not myself. I need you to find replacements for the Justice League. Batman and I have had plans for the new league even before the Khaos arrived. Your first member is in Central City, but I don't know for how long. You will first go to Barry Allen's apartment. This is Superman, and the world is now yours to save. Please prove me right."

The screen went blank, and in my mind I was thinking, "I don't know why she would want me to fight for this world, it's not even hers, but I must if I want to save reality. I must be go-" His thoughts were cut short when the crystal walls shook then shattered. And out of the new entrance was Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips.

Darkseid had completely dark blue eyes, and spoke with an echoey voice, "Well, Clone of Supergirl, I thank you for handing over the Fortress of Solitude over to me. Now my kind's goal can finally be unleashed after 18 long and bloody years. Now I shall kill you as destiny has written."

His eyes sparked as his Khaos Omega Beams started to charge and finally shot towards me; however, when it happened, a Superman robot quickly activated and took the bulk of the blast and blew up. I quickly ran to Superman's armory and took the Gravity Gun. As Darkseid walked towards me, I turned it all the way up, and not only did the gravity get intense for Darkseid, but also for me.

As I tried to fly away, I barely got off the ground and Darkseid grabbed my leg, slowly saying, "Every chance...you get to ...die, you make it...so easy...This reminds...me of when I killed...HIM!"

"Noo! You may have killed Superman and Supergirl, but this world was never yours, whatever you are!" I then focused and sent 2 lasers to the Gravity Gun and Darkseid. The gravity weakened, so I flew away towards Central City.

-Meanwhile, at Central City, there was a woman with red hair and blue 'lightning bolt' highlights sleeping on Barry Allen's couch. She woke up and said with her light red eyes, "Hope is here. Now I can truly recover."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. I have other chapters and I will add the other 2 throughout the rest of the weekend...That is if I can. But this is MercilessSun, wishing you your brightest day and strength throughout the Blackest Night.**


	2. Trinity and Dark Wing's Origin

**Hey guys' welcome to chapter 2 of Khaos of Earth Prime...Trinity and Dark Wing's Origins. This is about the Green Lantern and Batman-based characters.**

* * *

My name is Mark Grayson. My father was the great Nightwing, the 1st Robin, a resident of Batman's shadow. I was 6 when the Khaos attacked Metropolis, and all heroes swooped in to defeat them, with no victory.

If there is anything that my dad learned from Batman's training, it's to have back-up plans for your back-up plans. He knew as soon as he got to Metropolis, that everyone was doomed, but he went on with that will to go on. However, as soon as Khaos Bane tore Robin in half, he knew they were in trouble, because he trained Tim Drake to be t know that Khaos Bane had triple the strength of his original self.

As soon as he left, he went to the site of the circus he has been raised in when he was part of the Flying Graysons, and took me to keep me safe. 2 days later after getting all supplies necessary to train me to be his and possibly Batman's successor, we went to Star City, more specifically, the Queen estate to train with Oliver Queen and Roy Harper, or as most know them, Green Arrow and Speedy.

Over the next 12 years, I have gone to the extreme in physical, psychological, and reflex training. I had the same speed, strength, and determination to do right as Batman. However, on that 12th year, my dad thought the Khaos had weakened because they hadn't killed anyone for 5 years. He went to the big pile of rubble once known as Gotham, and faced off against Bane. After 23 minutes of trying to weaken him, he failed when Bane picked up a bus and threw it at him….He did not come back home.

For the remaining 6 years, I not only trained with the rage and thirst for revenge, I also did research with a mini-Bat-computer to find a weak point on the Khaos. My research was nearly complete, but it required 2 things: a weapon make from the Khaos, and all Power Rings, excluding the Black Ring.  
The problems are that, there are no good Khaos….and all Corps are dead.

-Meanwhile, on the former Green Lantern headquarters known as Mogo, I had been given my final mission by the Guardians of the Universe: Locate all Central Power Batteries and restore order to the universe.

I am Jackie Baz. My father was Simon Baz, the 5th human Green Lantern, known for achieving the impossible, such as waking his brother-in-law from a coma and almost bringing the dead planet of Korugar back from oblivion. But even through all the tasks he had done, he couln't succeed against the Khaos, and had his life and emotions stripped by the Khaos First Lantern.

He left me on Oa when they attacked so he could fight alongside te other Green Lanterns, but ultimately they all fell, even Mogo. I understand that it may be weird to live on a dead planet, but after Oa was destroyed by Volthoom, the Guardians took me and the Book of Oa. They left the Central Power Battery, due to most of the Lanterns being dead. Iwas 3 when my ather died. 7 years later, they started training me with my special ability: control of the entire Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. It was incomplete though.

At age 17, the Guardians told me that I will goaround the universe and search for the 7 Corps, including the White Lanterns. They gave e a special hoodie, which was somewhat of a monitor. It was a gren hoodie with all 7 symbols and the White symbol in the middle. The biggest mystery the Guardians couldn't understand is how to bring the Blue Lanterns back (Green Lantern: New Guardians #23).

What they don't understand is that there will always be hope, Ganthet should understand this. So I left Mogo and went towards Oa. I went inside the core of the planet and found floating dust of the Central Battery. I then concentrated with something that I learned from the Indigo Tribe: a spark of willpower, a spark from myself. And just like that, the Green Lantern Central Power Battery was reformed and reactivated. But none of the power rings went online, because they were all destroyed. So I focused and absorbed some of the energy from the power battery and the Green Lantern symbol on my hoodie lit up.

I then thought to myself, "Finally, I'm one step closer to making things normal. Now I must find the others. But I don't even know where to find them. The Red battery is still at Ysmault, Sinestro Corps was last heard to be on a small rock, but that doesn't specify(Sinestro #1), Larfleeze has ben far away from the Orange Battery (Larfleeze series), Relic destroyed the Blue Corps along with Odym (GL New Guardians #23), Nok has been relocated, the Star Sapphires moved away from Zamaron, and the Entity went back to Earth, so I will get the White energy back last. But I know of a certain computer system that contains the tracking system I need. Time to go to Gotham City."

* * *

**So there we have it Son of Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing), Mark Grayson, aka Dark Wing, and daughter of Simon Baz, Jackie Baz, aka Trinity of Hope. I hope you enjoyed this, because Green Lantern is my favorite superhero, and I did as much as I could to make it not exactly perfect, but pretty good. This is MercilessSun, thank you for reading, and please read my others...and I do accept hate comments.**


	3. Dark Wing's Discovery

Hello everyone this is MercilessSun, and I bring to you the 3rd chapter of Khaos of Earth Prime. In the previous chapter, you learned of the devastation of Khaos Bane killing Batman and Robin; and of a task given to Jackie Baz after her father, Green Lantern 2814.5 Simon Baz after he was stripped of his emotions and life by the Khaos First Lantern. In this chapter, Trinity of Hope starts he journey to restore more than just the Green Corps. And you might see who that woman at Central City was.

* * *

Dark Wing's POV  
I took my dad's motorcycle and rode to Gotham City, being careful not to be heard by Khaos Bane. I rode to what was Wayne Manor. I got off, went to where the grandfather clock was, pushed it and entered the crumbled ruins of the Batcave. The Batcomputer was crushed by falling chunks of the cave, the Batmobile was missing the day the Khaos attacked, and the Batsuits were still intact, including an experimental Batsuit Bruce made before the Khaos attacked. It was black and grey with a silver, 'Beyond-like' bat symbol. I put it on, and took a spare utility along with Batarangs, a gas mask, and bolas.

I then opened up my mini-Batcomputer and searched for a Lantern of any kind with the 'Emotional Scanner,' and 5 seconds later, it found a strong signal of all 7 types coming quickly here. I felt the person land hard on the ground and I ran out.

Trinity of Hope's POV

I landed where Wayne Manor was, closed my eyes took a deep breath and said happily, "Finally, one step closer to ending all this death."

I saw a man in a black-and grey Batsuit, and he said, "I was hoping to find you, just didn't know it would be so soon. I am Mark Grayson, but you can call me Dark Wing."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jackie Baz, but I'd like to go by Trinity of Hope. I need some help to find the other Central Power Batteries. As you can tell by my Lantern hoodie, I have the Green energy."

"Of course."

We went inside the cave and he opened up his mini-Batcomputer, and with his Emotional Scanner, he started it up and said, "So which Corps do you want to restart first?"

"Let's go with Hope. With all that has happened in the past 18 years, everyone needs it, including myself."

"Alright, let's look." He put in the frequency and said, "Well, it's weak, but it looks like the Blue Lantern energy is at Sector 2628."

"I knew it was at that Sector, but Odym was destroyed many years before the Khaos destroyed everything, so I needed the Batcomputer's help. Thank you. And I promise...All will be well!"

"Wait, before you go, take this communicator and this mini-Batcomputer. Don't worry about the distance, it can go through any part of space. May you bring back all Corps so we may have a chance of defeating the Khaos."

"Thank you, Dark Wing. Good luck with... Wait what will you do now?"

"I'm going to Central City. I have a feeling I will find another person that could help us."

"Ok. May that person be what you're looking for and more."

I flew off and as I left Earth and Sector 2814, several Green Power Rings surrounded me.

I said with some confusion, "I thought Volthoom destroyed most of you when he killed many of the members of the Corps."

A ring said, "Correct, but 250 of our Rings exist now. We are now going to find the next chosen ones. Jackie Baz of Earth. You have the ability to over come great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

The ring then slid onto my right ring finger and I said,  
"In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight,  
Let those who worship evil's might,  
Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!

Thank you, father. Thank you for making me a Lantern just like you. Now I shall be like you, Doing the impossible."

I flew faster to the ruins of Odym and saw sparkly blue chunks of metal. "That's it."

I focused and I used the Spark of Hope inside of me, the bit of Hope that all will be back together as it should be, to put it back together, and the Blue Power Battery reactivated and the Blue Light shined across the entire universe.

-Meanwhile in Central City, that same woman with the red and blue hair, and Flash-like costume said, "Hope is alive in the universe again."

-Outside Smallville, Har-El saw the light and smiled.

-Halfway between Gotham City and Central City, Dark Wing stopped the bike and saw the Blue Light and said, "Ain't I the lucky one?"

-Back at Odym, I said, "Finally, the emotion that the entire universe deserves."

I then held out my arms and absorbed some of the energy and the Blue Lantern symbol lit up. The communicator crackled and then I heard Mark say, "-llo? Trinity?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

"Good job on bringing back hope. So what's next?"

"I'm thinking the Red Lanterns."

"That's alright with me, but I suggest you use that Blue light to negate it."

"You got it. Trinity of Hope out."

He got off the line, and I flew back to Sector 2814, to the planet Ysmault, where the Red Power Battery is.

-As I flew towards Ysmault, 150 Blue Rings flew off in different directions, but 2 Rings went in mine: 1 going to me, and the other going towards Sector 2814.

The ring got on my right middle finger and I said, "In fearful day, in raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

I then flew off towards Ysmault with a smile on my face and determination in my soul and flew even faster.

-Meanwhile, Har-El landed softly in front of Barry Allen's apartment, and a woman with red hair and blue highlights and a Flash-like costume quickly appeared.

She said, "I knew you would come. I am the Spark. I am the physical embodiment of the Speed Force. I stayed in Barry's home knowing that Hope would come to save the whole of reality, and here you are."

"I am not the Hope you are speaking of, but Kal-El said that you could help me."

"Of course I will. Pleased to meet you...?"

"Oh, it's Har-El, son of Kara Zor-El."

After they introduced themselves, they went back into the apartment to discuss what to do.

* * *

Yep. That woman IS the Speed Force. I thought I would put my own answer on what the Speed Force is. So, the Blue Lanterns are back, and if you couldn't tell, they are my favorite Corps and I was saddened by their destruction on Green Lantern New Guardians #23. I don't know when the next chapter will be written, but when it is, more Corps will be restored, and it won't be just Jackie getting other Rings...OH, and the next chapter will have 2 new characters, and it will be in 3 POVs: Jackie's; Har-El, The Spark, and Dark Wing; and the 2 new characters. This is MercilessSun, wishing you a world free of fear, a future full of hope, and life full of love and compassion.


	4. The Anti-Khaos Unites

**Hey, welcome back to Khaos of Prime Earth...In the last chapter, Dark Wing and Trinity met, Trinity brought the Blue Lanterns back, and Har-El and The Spark met. In this chapter, much more will happen and 2 more characters will appear. Hope you enjoy.**

-Har-El's POV: Central City-

"Well, Spark. There are a couple of questions I have for you."

"Ask away, as long as you answer a couple of my own."

"Of course, first question: How did you come to this Earth?"

After taking in a deep breath, she said, "The Speed Force has always existed, since the beginning of the universe. There are those who have been deemed worthy, such as Jay Garrick and Wally West. But the one Flash I have always admired has been Barry. After that accident, it somehow unlocked the Speed Force to the world. He may have broken time with the Flashpoint, but when Professor Zoom was killed by the Batman of the Flashpoint, he went back and fixed my Great Wound. And when he fixed time, I came into this world with a real form. Now, my question for you: What do you know of the Khaos?"

"My 'mother,' Kara Zor-El, told me that Kal-El researched them before the heroes were all killed. All he could find out is that they survive by killing, and with enough life drained from them, they could destroy all of reality. The only way we can defeat them is by gaining the Wisdom of Solomon. Billy Batson was killed by Khaos Ares, and the powers of Shazam went back to where he got it..."

As we were talking, a Blue Lantern ring came speeding through and went in front of her. "Spark of ?, You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

I said, "Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

She said, "In fearful day, In raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars for Hope burns bright!  
I always knew there was still hope in the universe, I just didn't know I was it."

"Hope is always with everyone, but you are the beacon for everyone on Earth. Now let's go find the other members that Kal-El spoke of."

-Dark Wing's POV: Central City-

I rode from Gotham to Central City, Khaos Reverse-Flash's territory. I went towards Barry Allen's apartment, but my bike was rammed into by the different color-schemed menace with dark-red eyes.

He said, "I don't recall putting up a Welcome mat in this city, so why are you here?"

"None of your damn business, Zoom!" I then turned a dial and turned invisible. My equipment was also invisible, so I used the grapnel launcher on a girder and flew to Barry's apartment.

When I got there, I heard a man saying, "...find the other members Kal-El spoke of."

"Looks like your work is cut out for ya, Super Dude. Name's Dark Wing. There is a girl who is getting all the Emotional energies named Trinity of Hope, but she's out getting the Red Lanterns back online right now."

"My name is Har-El, Clone of Supergirl. This is the Spark, embodiment of the Speed Force, and apparently a Blue Lantern. We were about to leave and find the other members of this new Justice League if you want to join us."

"You don't have to ask twice. I suggest we head out to Atlantis. There probably is a new Aqua-person. I'll see you over there whenever I can get there."

The Spark said, "Thank you, Dark Wing. All will be well!" She then ran off with a streak of blue.

Har-El said, "You want me to carry you there?"

"No offense, but I'd rather keep my dignity. Besides, I can fly and turn invisible so Khaos Zoom won't be a problem."

Har-El flew and I turned invisible and flew towards Atlantis.

-Aquarus' POV: Atlantis-

Before I left Poseidon's Temple, the former Queen of Atlantis, Mera said, "I wish you luck Marley. I hope my training has done you well, my daughter."

"Thank you mother. I am now off to Themyscira to find the destined Amazonian warrior. Good bye mother."

I shed a tear and Mera kissed me on the forehead. I swam to the surface, and the Temple crumbled. I got up and was next to the lighthouse that Aquaman grew up on. I saw glimpses of his life with his father, but I shook my head and thought of the mission. I swam to the lost island of Themyscira, the island inhabited by the now-legendary Amazon culture. I was welcomed by spears and swords.

I said, "What? Is it Thursday night already? I wish to speak to a reasonable Amazonian."

I then heard a man speak. "Then you found him. My name is Joseph, son of Diana and Bruce Wayne. What brings you here?"

"My mother, Mera, told me that a warrior from Themyscira would help me defeat the Khaos. Now will you help me?"

"Yes. As long as you help me."

"What is it?"

"As you know, the God of War, Ares, became one of the Khaos. I want you to help me defeat him."

"Yes, of course I will. Now are you ready to leave your home?"

"Yes. Just let me get my equipment."

We went to Joseph's home, and he got his sword, shield and Gauntlets of Submission. We then went to the shore and I called a whale for both of us to ride, and we rode to the Gotham River.

-Trinity of Hope's POV-

I went back to Sector 2814, specifically Ysmault, and I saw the crumbled Red Lantern Central Battery. I then used the Spark of Rage inside my heart and restored the Battery. I absorbed the Red Energy and the Red Lantern. 200 Red Rings then flew off from the planet and a Ring went to me, and another went to Earth.

My Red ring said, "Jackie Baz of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lanterns."

It went onto my left ring finger, and I said,

"With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Dripping from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We will burn you all, that is your fate!"

My eyes went red, but I then calmed down when the Blue Ring flashed.

"Thank you, Lord for giving me Hope before Rage took over. Now I hope the others fair well like I did." I then talked into the communicator.  
"Dark Wing, come in. I just got the Red Lanterns on. Is there a new Red Lantern on Earth?"

I heard crackling and then Mark screamed. "Hate..burns!"

I then heard a woman say, "All will be well!"

I replied, "Don't worry, Mark! I'm on my way!"

I then flew off in a trail of green, blue and red.

-The Spark's POV 10 minutes ago -

The Red Light of Rage shined across the universe. We arrived at the shores of Gotham City and before we set off to Atlantis, we saw a woman that looked like Aquaman and a male Amazon with silver armor, a black-and-gold helmet, a a sword, shield, and Wonder Woman's Gauntlets of Submission.

The male Amazon said, "Going somewhere?"

I said, "Yes, we were on our way to Atlantis to find a warrior to help defeat the Khaos. I am the Spark, my enemy is Khaos Professor Zoom."

Dark Wing said, "I am Dark Wing, son of Nightwing, and my enemy is Khaos Bane."

Har-El said, "My name is Har-El, clone of Supergirl, and enemy to the leader of the Khaos, Khaos Darkseid."

The woman said, "I am Aquarus, daughter of Aquaman, and enemy to Khaos Ocean Master."

The man said, "Joseph, son of Wonder Woman and Batman, enemy to Khaos Ares. Looks like you don't have to look that hard."

I said, "I'm guessing that you are willing to help us?"

"Yes. Wait, what's with that ring?"

A Red Lantern Power Ring appeared in front of us and said, "Mark Grayson of Earth, You have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."

The ring got onto Dark Wing's right ring finger and he started screaming with blood gushing out of his mouth. He then looked at us with angry eyes, and said, "Get...AWAY!"

As he screamed, the red blood bursted out, but we dodged, and saw the sand burn.

He then said, "Hate...burns!"

Aquarus said, "Quick, use your Blue Ring, it is the only way we can get Dark Wing back!"

I then yelled, "All will be well!"

I held the ring up to him, it then shined and Mark calmed down. He then held his hand to his ear and said, "Hey, Trinity, everything is fine now. Hold on let me put the others on the line."

Dar Wing gave us all communicators, and we then heard Trinity of Hope. "Hello, everyone. This is Jackie Baz, but please call me Trinity of Hope. I apologize for freaking you out with that light show. Now I'm off to get the Indigo Tribe back."

I said, "Wait, we at least want to see you."

"Awesome. I'm right outside of Mars. I'll be right there!"

We saw a streak of green, blue and red crash down before us. "Hi there. Nice to meet you guys, and good to see you again, Dark Wing."

Har-El said, "Hello, I am Har-El. This is The Spark, Aquarus, and Joseph. I appreciate you bringing back to Lantern Corps, but we need a strategy on how to deal with the Khaos."

"Yeah, you're right. Dark Wing, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, when I did my research, I found that there are 2 components needed to defeat them: a weapon from the Khaos, and all the Lantern Corps Rings. You're already starting the latter, Trinity, but we need to get a Khaos weapon."

Har-El replied, "We could get the Wisdom of Solomon. I know where Shazam is, so that won't be a problem. Aquarus, you'll come with me. Dark Wing and Joseph, gather as much intel as you can to fill in the gaps needed to defeat them. And Spark, go with Trinity to help her with any troubles she encounter. By the way, what should we call ourselves?"

Trinity said, "How about 'the Anti-Khaos?'"

Joseph said, "That works for me."

"Alright, let's kick some ass!"

Trinity and I flew off into space, while Har-El and Aquarus rushed to Fawcett City, Indiana, and Mark and Joseph went to the Batcave to find more information.

**Thanks for reading and now the Red Lanterns are back. I ont know when the next chapter will e on/ But please review and read my the stuff.**


	5. Light and Power

**Hey. It's MercilessSun again, here with another chapter of Khaos of Prime Earth. Sorry fo r th delay. I was alternating from watching Dragonball to trying to fix my PS3. but here it is...Enjoy! ^^**

-Trinity's POV: Sector 2814, outside of Jupiter-

Spark and I were going after the 4 remaining Lantern Corps, and I'm glad I'm part of the Anti-Khaos. Now with my new friends, we have a chance of a winning this battle! I said to Spark, "Do you sense any weird presences?"

"I sense something, but I cant exactly find it. Check your mini Bat-computer."

"Good idea." I opened it up and had the Emotional Sensor pick up on Compassion, and found a strong signal about 18 miles away. "Let's go...Wait, do you see a big red thing rocketing toward us?"

I saw what looked like the top half of Atrocitus go quickly toward me, he then grabbed me and said, "You should have never revived the Red! Now feel the wrath of Atrocitus!"

He almost blasted me with his acidic bloody napalm, when Spark's ring and mine shined, then he calmed down. After that, he was permanently dead, and we went to Sector 666 to bury him where it all began...Ryut. I made a grave stone that read: 'Atrocitus. Master of the Red and Leader of the Revolution Against the Guardians of the Universe. May Peace now find him.' I carved the Red Lantern symbol on the tombstone, and Spark and I made blue constructs of flowers.

Spark said, "All this Hate. Why would he do this?"

"His entire Sector was annihilated by the forerunners of the Green Lantern Corps, the Manhunters. After then he was part of the 'Five Incursions,' tried to kill the Guardians, but was imprisoned and his rage brought forth the first Red Lantern Ring...The Guardians may not have done the right thing such as the Manhunters, or the Third Army, but now they are trying to redeem themselves..." I then shed a tear and said, "Let's go to Nok."

"Yes, let's."

-30 minutes later, outside the Veil of Nok-

Spark said, "Do you know how to reveal Nok?"

"Yes, it only responds to those with Compassion, and I have all 7 colors...Watch." A spark of compassion left me and uncovered the homeworld of the Indigo Tribe.

Spark said, "Time to bring back Compassion."

We flew down to the planet and I saw dust of the Central Power Battery on the ground near a cave. We followed the dust to where the pool of Indigo light was, and with my spark of compassion, the Central Power Battery came back together and the Light came back on. I held out my hand and absorbed some of the light and the Indigo Tribe symbol lit up on my hoodie.

Then 300 Indigo Tribe rings floated and flew in different directions, while a ring said, "Trinity Baz of Earth. You have great Compassion in your heart. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe," and it landed on my left index finger.  
Spark asked, "What Corps would you like to bring back now?"

"How about the Orange Lantern? And since we have the Blue Ring, we can counter the insane greed."

"Sounds good."

-Har-El's POV: Fawcett City-

I am with the daughter of Aquaman and Mera, Marley aka Aquarus. We came to this former home of Shazam to gain the powers and find the weapon of the Khaos to defeat them. I entered Billy Batson's home, and found various drawings that he made before he became the hero...He was just a boy that wanted to be a man, and he had the greatest opportunity. I felt a little loopy and heard, "If you wish to have the powers of Shazam, com to the backyard."

I went outside and Aquarus asked, "What are you doing?"

"I think I'm gonna get Shazam's powers. Let's see." I saw the ghost of Billy and said, "Are you sure you want this, Clone of Supergirl?"

"Yes." When I said yes, clouds appeared, and it started to thunder.

"Then say the word."

"Let's get this done with...SHAZAM!" I was then hit with lightning, and as I was screaming in pain, my body started to change, and I had the costume with my S-symbol in the middle.

Marley asked, "Are you okay?"

"Never better. I now know what to do, let's head to Metropolis."

I grabbed Marley and we flew to Metropolis.

She asked, "What are we doing here?"

"We don't have to kill a Khaos to gain a weapon, we could just take it from their dimension."

"We don't even know if we can survive in there."

"Have faith." My eyes were completely blue and I created a portal to the Khaos-verse. Before we went in, we saw a figure in knight-like armor and a spear come at me and tackle me to the ground. "BROTHER! You may have trapped me in that abyss, but now I shall have your head!"

Marley trapped the unknown Khaos in water and said, "Calm yourself! We are not your enemies. We are against your kin."

"Who are you?"

I said, with his hand on my throat, "My name is Har-El, and this is Marley. We mean you no harm. Now how about your name?"

"I do not have one. We Khaos have no names."

"How about Khaos Zero?"

"It is acceptable. Now I must ask: Why am I here?"

"We want your weapon so we may defeat your brothers. May we please have it?"

"You wont have to. I shall join you."

"Why?"

"The Khaos have imprisoned me here for 18 years while trying to destroy all of reality."

"Why would they do that?"

"It is what they have craved ever since the beginning of the multiverse. We were born along side Nekron, and shared the same goals, except for me. Think of it like a balance. The Entity and I am the guardian of life, while Nekron and the Khaos are the destroyers."

"So what you're saying is that this is pretty much the Khaos' version of the Blackest Night?"

"I do not understand what the 'Blackest Night' is, but yes. So may I join you?"

"Yes. Welcome Khaos Zero to the Anti-Khaos."

Khaos Zero said, "What must we do now?"

"We have 2 of our members planning the rest of this plan, while 2 others are reviving the various Lantern Corps. So we will visit the planners and wait for the last 4 Lantern Corps to be revived."

Aquarus said, "Ready to fly back?"

Khaos Zero said, "No need. Just close your eyes and focus."

I closed my eyes and we suddenly appeared in the Batcave with Dark Wing and Joseph.

Dark wing said, "Whoa. How did you get here?"

I replied, "With out new friend, Khaos Zero. Khaos Zero, meet the planners of the Anti-Khaos: Dark Wing and Joseph of Themyscira. Guys, we now have a new ally and the Khaos weapon."

"Awesome! Now we have a chance with defeating the Khaos. How did you get this?"

"I am one of the Khaos."

Dark Wing then had his ring make the Red Lantern costume an said, "Har-El, what is he doing here?!"

"Calm yourself, Mark. He is a good Khaos. Believe me."

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, then know that this is on you."

"Understood. Now we just have to wait on Trinity and Spark to revive the last 4 Lantern Corps."

Joseph said, "Make that 3. They just brought back the Indigo Tribe. So all that's left is Orange, Yellow and Violet. So all we gotta do is wait."

"Sounds good to me. While we do that, let's dicsuss our next part of this plan."

-Trinity's POV: Sector 2828, Planet Okaara-

We walked around the planet, looking for the cave leading to the only Orange Lantern Battery. We then saw a carving on a wall showing the Keepers of the Orange Light and the Guardians making the treaty stating that Green Lanterns would not set foot on Okaara, a treaty that would be make null and void after Controllers made refuge there. There was also some writing on the wall. I said, "Ring: Translate."

"'This is the Orange Caverns- Resting place of the Orange Light, ordered by the Guardians of the Universe.'"

Spark said, "One step closer to defeating the Khaos, right?"

"Yes, and even though we have the Blue Rings, I am worried about what will happen."

"Don't. Remember, I am also a Blue Lantern, so I will help you if it is too overwhelming."

"Thanks." I hugged Spark and we went inside.

We found a pile of Orange Rings and the only Orange Power Battery. I absorbed the energy from it and the Orange symbol lit up. A ring said, "Trinity Baz of Earth. You want it all," and floated onto my right index finger and I said,

"What's mine is mine  
And mine and mine,  
And mine, and mine,  
And mine! Not yours!"

My Blue Lantern ring glowed, along with Spark's and I calmed down.

We both heard crackling and heard Mark. "Hey Trinity. Nice job on bringing back the Orange Lantern, but don't let it control you."

"Don't worry, Dark Wing. My other rings and keeping it under control. Well, Spark and I are going to bring the Sinestro Corps back."

"Hold on. After you got the Indigo Tribe back, Har-El got the powers of Shazam, found the Khaos weapon, and we now have a member of the Khaos on the team."

"Is he good?"

"Yes, don't worry. He is on the same side as us."

"Great. I'm coming over to meet him." Spark and I then teleported to the Batcave, and saw the rest of the Anti-Khaos.

The Khaos member said, "Hello. My new name is Khaos Zero. And you are?"

"I am Trinity, and this is the Spark. We are reviving what are known as the Lantern Corps. Think of them like Ring-slinging soldiers."

"I do not understand that term, but it is nice to meet you."

"So, Har-El, is there anything you need before Spark and I leave to bring the Sinestro Corps back?"

"Actually, yes. How about we hear from Khaos Zero why the Khaos invaded?"

"Sounds good. so Khaos Zero, why did this happen?"

Khaos Zero said, "Very well." He sat down and said, "We have existed alongside the White Entity and Nekron. Since the Entity was attacked by Nekron, and this was supported by my brothers, something changed with them, but I protected the Entity. In the end, I defeated Nekron and my brothers. Nekron was trapped in the Dead Zone, while I trapped the other Khaos in a faraway universe. The Entity and I watched as life expanded throughout the new universe. But about 3 billion years ago, my brothers somehow escaped, took me to their chaotic dimension, and tortured me until 18 years ago. I was left alone in that Hell for 18 years, and then Har-El brought me out."

"But that doesn't answer why they invaded."

"Well, as they tortured me, they also observed the 52 universes to see which creatures they could possess so they could destroy everything. So they chose this universe because it had the most powerful beings in the multiverse. But they couldn't possess those with pure hearts. If they did that, then the Justice League would have been the Khaos, instead they possessed the villains and killed the Justice League so there couldn't be anything in their way. Does that answer your question?"

Har-El said, "Yes, it does. So I guess we will see you after you bring back the Sinestro Corps and the Star Sapphires?"

"Yes. Good bye friends, and if they find you, just call for help, and we'll be there."

"You got it."

I then teleported us to New Korugar, the 'new' location of the Sinestro Corps.

Spark said, "Can we make it quick? This place creeps me out. It reeks of death."

"You must be speaking of the 'old' future. You see, the takeover from Brother Eye was beginning and Sinestro and Natromo were prisoners of the biggest prison in the universe. They finally escaped, but Sinestro killed Natromo. Once he got to the final battle of the Sinestro Corps, Parallax had escaped from the planet's surface and killed everyone in the process. Sinestro then realized his destiny and took a Black Lantern ring and made the Black Sinestro Corps...That is if time had not been interrupted by the Khaos. But I agree. Let's find the Central Power Battery and leave this cursed place."

We followed these stairs down to the barracks, and through there, we found the shattered Power Battery. I used my Spark of Fear and reformed it. It then lit up and the Yellow Light of Fear shined throughout the entire universe. I then absorbed the Light and the 2nd to last symbol lit up. 225 Yellow rings flew in many directions and of course, one flew onto my left middle finger and I said,

"In blackest day, In brightest night,  
Beware your fears made into light.  
Let those who try to stop what's right,  
Burn like my power-Sinestro's might!"

Spark said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. Blue is a neutralizer of the bad lanterns. Let's get going to the Star Sapphires. I'll call the guys so they can tell me, then I can teleport."

I tuned into the guys, "Hey guys. Mark, you mind telling me where the Star Sapphires are?"

"Yeah, sure." I heard some clicking and he said, "Yeah, looks like it at Sector 2828, planet Tamaran."

"Thanks, we'll see you in about 30 minutes."

Spark and I then teleported to Tamaran, home of Princess Koriand'r, aka Starfire. We went to the center of the capital, Tamarus, and found the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Before I fixed the Battery, I found 2 Tamaranean skeletons holding hands near the throne. I shed a tear, then Spark asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Those people were Koriand'r and Komand'r, the Princess and Queen of Tamaran. The planet was invaded by the Citadel, and Komand'r was forced to put Kori into slavery to maintain peace, but in reality, they made the entire planet a slave planet, and Kori became the powerful Starfire after training on Okaara. Many years later, her ship crashed on Earth. A few years after that, Jason Todd, the Red Hood, washed up on the shore of her island. They then broke Arsenal out of prison and she had her 2nd lover, the first happening to be Dick Grayson. After defeating the Untitled, enemies of The All-Caste, the people who trained Jason, the Outlaws were teleported onto her new ship, the Starfire. She then patched things up with Komand'r, and was welcomed back to her planet."

"How do you know so much?"

"The shared archives of the Watchtower. It was shared onto my Bat-computer. Now let's bring back Love."

We went to the broken Central Power Battery of Love, and I repaired it with my Spark of Love. It then went online. I then absorbed it and the Star Sapphire symbol lit up. I said to Spark, "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes. Let's."

I then teleported us back to the Batcave, and while the 350 Star Sapphire rings flew off into space, Khaos Volthoom appeared and said, "Well, it looks like someone is stirring up some trouble. Brothers!"

The 5 Khaos brothers; Darkseid, Ocean Master, Ares, Reverse Flash, and Bane then appeared on Tamaran. Darkseid sat on the throne, and asked, "So Brother Volthoom, why did you summon us?"

"It seems there are new heroes bringing back order. In fact, the 7 Lantern Corps of this universe are now revived after I destroyed them. I'll tell you, that 'Atrocitus' was a pain. What would you like to do with them?"

"Let them play their little game. We will-...They DIDN'T!"

Ocean Master said, "What is it?"

"Brother Orm, it seems they released the 'good one.'"

Reverse Flash asked, "Brother Darkseid, what will we do?"

"Eobord, go to them and destroy them, and this time, kill the good one. I don't want you trapping him in our dimension like you did last time."

"Of course." He then vanished from Tamaran.

"Bane! Go to Gotham City and 'congratulate' them on a job well done."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Volthoom, I want you to be at Mogo waiting on the girl."

"Yes, sir."

"Ares, I want you to go to Themyscira, slaughter the Amazons and wait on the Son of Batman And Diana."

"Yes, Master Darkseid."

"Now, Clone of Supergirl, it is time I obliterate you once and for all!" He then left and went to Metropolis.

-End of Chapter-

**There you go. Har-El is now a Kryptonian Shazam; the Anti-Khaos now has their Khaos weapon, along with the last Khaos: Khaos Zero; Trinity and Spark revived the last 4 Lantern Corps; and the villains are now making a move...Stay tuned for the 2ns to last chapter of the Khaos of Prime Earth!**


End file.
